Sherlock Holmes: Fuera de Londres
by the most important word
Summary: Sherlock Holmes y John Watson se embarcan en una nueva aventura, fuera de Londres, sobre una serie de asesinatos misteriosos. Contarán con la ayuda de la ladrona Irene Adler entre otros personajes. Contiene slash. Continuación de el secuestro de Mary.
1. Una misteriosa aparición

Sherlock Holmes: Fuera de Londres.

Capítulo 1: Una misteriosa aparición.

**Era de noche, una muy oscura, ya que las nubes tapaban a la gran brillante luna.**

**Un hombre, sentado cómodamente en el carro encendió su pipa, mientras que otro hombre, dormía placidamente.**

**Todo estaba muy tranquilo, demasiado tranquilo. Los candelabros que colgaban al lado superior del carro iluminaban un poco el camino. **

**El señor de la pipa sonrío al ver al otro hombre. Acarició el pelo de su compañero y sonrío. **

**Aburrido sin poder dormir, ni tan siquiera un minuto de la placida noche, decidió sacar la cabeza fuera del carro, para hablar un poco con el conductor.**

**Saco la cabeza, y la luz de un candelabro ilumino su cara.**

**-"Señor Holmes." Dijo el conductor. -"¿No puede dormir?" Dijo el señor, que ya tenía sus años.**

**-"La verdad es que no, caballero. ¿Podría pedirle un favor?." Dijo Holmes sonríendo.**

**Siempre había querido conducir un carro.**

**El señor dormía placidamente dentro de el carro, cubierto por una calida manta, mientras que Sherlock Holmes tarareaba una canción.**

**Entonces de repente, las nubes desaparecieron y la noble luna se alzo dispuesta a iluminar el camino.**

**El detective observo desde lo lejos una niña con un vestido blanco.**

**-"So..so.." Dijo el detective para detenerlo antes de que atropellara a la niña.**

**Miró hacía el interior del carro, el conductor y su compañero John Watson dormían placidamente.**

**Él a pasos agigantados se acercó a la niña. Ella tenía cabellos rizados dorados, con un vestido blanco y un lazo que le adornaba el cabello, iba descalza y todo su vestido estaba recubierto de barro.**

**-"¿Pequeña que haces aquí?" Dijo el detective mirándola.**

**-"Pasando la tarde." Dijo la niña, sonriente.**

**-"La tarde..pero..si es de noche. Creo que usted, mi pequeña amiga, no está muy bien de la cabeza." Dijo el detective burlón.**

**-"Es usted el que va a perder la cabeza, Sherlock Holmes." Dijo la niña.**

**De repente, desapareció. Holmes quedo atónito ante lo ocurrido. Se masajeo los ojos varías veces, miró hacía los alrededores pero no descubrió nada extraño.**

**De repente dos manos le agarran fuertemente, el detective intenta con todas sus ganas, gritar, moverse pero no lo consigue. Le atan las muñecas y los pies, le hacen arrodillarse. Nota el frío hierro de un hacha en su cuello. Entonces de repente, le quitan el pañuelo y ve su cuerpo tirado lleno de sangre al lado suyo, sin cabeza.**

**-"¡Holmes!" Escucha una débil voz, está horrorizado, no puede ni hablar, solo llora.**

**-"¡Holmes!" La voz se hace más fuerte.**

**-"¡Holmes!" Dijo la voz aun más fuerte.**

**El detective despierta rápidamente. Ve la cara de su amado doctor en frente de él. Con los ojos despiertos busca su cuerpo, ve su cuerpo, lo toca para ver si todo está en su sitio, mientras su querido Watson le quita un poco de sudor con un pañuelo.**

**-"¿Está usted bien Sherlock?". Dijo el doctor preocupado.**

**-"Si..Watson..solo ha sido una pesadilla, nada más." Dijo el detective sonríendo.**

**-"Esta bien, pero si tiene algún malestar, avíseme." Dijo el doctor aliviado.**

**-"Lo haré." Dijo él.**

**-"Ya falta poco para llegar." Dijo el doctor. -"Ha sido un viaje agotador, pero por fín hemos llegado." Dijo Watson.**

**-"¿Adonde?" Dijo el detective.**

**-"¿Adonde? A Cambridge." Dijo Watson, mientras sacaba una carta de su maleta de viajes.**

**-"Mire, esto es de Irene Alder. Haber si ahora se acuerda." Dijo el doctor.**

_**Querido, queridísimo Sherlock.**_

_**¿Me has echado de menos? Yo si, así que debemos quedar algún día ¿no? Bueno esto no es importante. Tengo un cliente, que necesita mi ayuda. Pero, es muy difícil así que..mejor que me ayudes tú. Hazlo por los viejos tiempos..bueno cuando llegues, quedaremos a las ocho en el bar luna azul, siempre voy allí. Un beso..**_

_**Tu ladrona favorita, Irene Adler.**_

**-"Como siempre tratando de llamar la atención." Dijo Holmes susurrando.**

**-"¿Cree que aun sigue trabajando para Moriarty?" Dijo Watson pensativo.**

**-"Ni idea, pero puede ser. Por eso más bien me he interesado en venir aquí." Dijo el detective sonriendo.**

**-"Venga..también lo ha hecho por el caso, Holmes. Que nos conocemos. Cuando se pone un caso difícil en medio, usted debe quitarlo como sea." Dijo Watson, sonriendo victorioso.**

**-"Como me conoce. ¡Guapo!" Dijo en alto.**

**-"Quiere..callarse de una vez." Dijo enfadado, pero a la vez avergonzado.**

**-"Como usted quiera, hermosura..." Le dijo Holmes en el oído.**

**-"¡A callar!" Dijo un sonrojado Watson.**

**Se bajaron del carro, despidiéndose del conductor.**

**La verdad es que ese sitio no estaba tan mal, había muchos campos verdes, casas, gente honrada y trabajadora y la gran universidad, al igual que la catedral que parecía que iba hacía el cielo.**

**Watson quedó abrumado por todo aquello, mientras que Holmes buscaba el hotel donde se hospedaban.**

**Allí lo encontró, estaba en el centro del pueblo y era elegante, pero a la vez sencillo.**

**Una mujer mayor, sonriente les saludo.**

**-"¿Ustedes son los caballeros, Holmes y Watson?" Dijo la amable señora.**

**-"Así es, adorable señora." Dijo Watson, haciendo una pequeña reverencia.**

**-"Ah..gracias..aquí tienen su habitación." Dijo la señora.**

**No anduvieron mucho, ya que, estaba muy cerca del vestíbulo. Era una pequeña habitación con dos camas, con cortinas blancas, las sabanas eran de color dorado, con un par de mantas. Había varios candelabros que iluminaban la habitación y el suelo era de una madera verdaderamente bonita.**

**-"Vaya, es muy acogedora. ¿Verdad Holmes?" Dijo el doctor.**

**-"No está mal." Dijo el detective. -"Perdone, ¿tiene un momento?" Le pregunto Holmes a la señora.**

**-"No, tranquilo. ¿Qué ocurre, señor?" Dijo la señora.**

**-"¿Puedo saber si una chica, nombrada, Irene Alder se hospeda aquí.? Dijo el detective.**

**-"Si, un momento." Dijo ella.**

**-"¿Qué trama, Holmes?" Dijo el doctor, sin entender nada.**

**-"Espere un momento." Dijo el detective.**

**-"No, señor lo siento." Dijo la señora volviendo junto a ellos.**

**-"Lo sabía." Dijo susurrando.**

**-"¿Nos ha engañado?" Dijo el doctor indignado.**

**-"No, lo que pasa es que, duerme gratis en la casa donde ha sido el caso." Dijo el detective.**

**-"Ah..vaya..pensaba que..nos había..espera..¡Que cara que tiene! Espere..¿como lo sabe?" Dijo Watson**

**-"Por la parte de atrás de la carta." Dijo Holmes.**

_**Posdata**_

_**Por cierto..¿No te importa si no te hago compañía? Mejor me quedó en la casa de nuestros ricos clientes.**_

**-"Si me disculpan.." Dijo la señora, dirigiéndose al vestíbulo.**

**-"¿Qué hacemos ahora Holmes?" Dijo el doctor dejando sus cosas.**

**-"Bueno, pronto ya serán las ocho de la tarde, así que dirijámonos hacía allí.**

**Se dirigieron paseando por las calles, ahora silenciosas, aunque no lo eran tanto en aquel bar en donde se dirigían. Innumerables borrachos paseaban en los alrededores u otros era echados por el camarero.**

**-"Vaya, Watson esté sitio esta muy activo". Dijo Holmes mirando a los borrachos.**

**-"Demasiado." Dijo él.**

**-*"Una copag parag migg amiggoogg." Dijo un borracho, señalando a Holmes y a Watson.**

**-"Marchando." Dijo el camarero.**

**-"No hay tiempo para beber..deberíamos.." Decía Watson.**

**-"Venga, no sea aburrido por una copa.." Decía Holmes, sentándose.**

**Unas horas después..**

**-*"Y legg digggoggg.. no megg pillaran si no adelgagan." Decía Holmes, bebiendo una copa de ron.**

**Todos empezaron a reír mientras un doctor, suspiraba.**

**-*"Cuéntanogg magg." Dijeron todos.**

**-"*Buenogg..ogg contagegg como es que los inspectores songg tan incompetentesg. Mirag mi amigog Lestrade esgg el mas incompetengg del mundogg, ya que una vez, en vez de una pistolag cogió un rábanog." Dijo Holmes, empezando a reírse a carcajada limpia.**

**Todos entonces empezaron a reírse y a cantar canciones de Inglaterra. **

**Mientras que el doctor suspiraba aun mas a menudo.**

**-*"Vivag nuestrag reinag." Decía uno, gritando.**

**-*"Vivag lag mujereg." Decía otro.**

**-"*Vivag yogg" Decía Holmes, bebiendo aun más.**

**Entonces, mientras el doctor bebía, una mujer se le acerco.**

**-"¿Quiere pasar la noche conmigo guapo?" Dijo la mujer, enmascarada por un pañuelo.**

**-"No lo siento, no estoy interesado." Dijo el doctor sonriendo.**

**-"Pero..yo sé que hay que darle a un hombre." Dijo la mujer, acariciando la entrepierna de Watson. **

**-"¡Que no!" Dijo el doctor, levantándose de su asiento.**

**Entonces la mujer se quitó por unos segundos el pañuelo. ¡Era Irene Adler!" Así que, se dirigió hacía donde ella iba.**

**Mientras que Holmes, sin darse cuenta de esto seguía bebiendo tranquilamente.**

**-"*¿Os hegg contadogg la vez en que Lestrade se disfrazog de mujer? Dijo Holmes riendo.**

**Fin del Capítulo 1**

**Capítulo 2: Pelea en el bar.**

**Notas: Espero que os haya gustado. Hacía tiempo que pensaba hacer la continuación de El Secuestro de Mary.**

-"Hola" (Dialogo-presente.)

_-"Hola" (_Dialogo-pasado)

_Hola _(Carta)

*Traducciones de los borrachos.

-"Una copa para mis amigos".

-"Y les digo..no me pillaran si no adelgazan."

-"Cuéntanos mas."

-"Bueno..os contare como es que los inspectores son tan incompetentes. Mira mi amigo Lestrade es el mas incompetente del mundo, ya que en vez de una pistola saco un rábano.

-" Viva nuestra reina."

-"Viva las mujeres."

-"Viva yo"

-"¿Os he contado la vez en que Lestrade se disfrazo de mujer?


	2. Pelea en el bar

**Capítulo 2**

**Pelea en el bar.**

-*"¿Quién es esegg Lestrade?" Preguntó un borracho.

-*"Es un inspectorg incompetentegg. " Dijo el detective riendo.

-*"Egplicag." Dijeron un grupo de borrachos mientras animaban el cotarro golpeando sus jarras de cerveza.

-*"Vegeig, todo comenzó cuando.." Explicaba Holmes.

_Hace unos meses.._

_En el restaurante, El Royal, El detective ilustre Sherlock Holmes, junto a el doctor _

_John Watson y el inspector Lestrade cenaban y discutían sobre un asunto._

_-"¿Cómo dice?" Dijo Lestrade, enfadado._

_-"Debe hacerlo por el bien de su..ejem..reputación." Dijo el detective riendo._

_-"Piense en las pobres mujeres asesinadas." Dijo el doctor Watson con un tono burlesco._

_-"Espere..pero..¿Por qué yo? Soy un inspector reconocido." Dijo el inspector cada vez más enfadado._

_-"Mmm..bueno..si no quiere.." Dijo Holmes, deslizando una fotografía._

_-"¡Esta foto!" Dijo gritando Lestrade. Se tapó la boca, ya que, multitud de personas lo observaban. -"¿D..donde la hizo?" Dijo susurrando, ahora._

_-Pura casualidad Lestrade." Dijo el detective inclinándose en la mesa._

_Unos días anteriores a esos momentos.._

_El doctor se levantó de su cama. Observó que el detective no se encontraba por la habitación. De modo que se dirigió hacía donde Holmes, acostumbraba a investigar, cosas sin sentido, mientras estaba sin caso alguno._

_Mientras se dirigía allí, escuchó varios golpes._

_Entró a la habitación. Como siempre, cuando se aburría el detective disparaba hacía la pared._

_-"Aun..suena.." Dijo Holmes volviendo a disparar el gatillo._

_-"Por el amor de.." Decía el doctor._

_-"Ah..Watson..esta aquí." Dijo él sonriendo._

_-"Me preocupa, Holmes. Esta todo el día aquí metido." Dijo Watson abriendo las cortinas._

_-"¡Ah!" Gritaba el detective al ver la luz del sol._

_-"Así aprenderá. Mmm..¿sabe? Ayer, cuando fui a comprarle un abrigo, encontré a Lestrade._

_-"¿Así y que hacía?" Preguntó intrigado el detective._

_-"Ni idea. Se dirigía a un callejón." Dijo Watson, limpiando su bastón._

_-"Mmm… en un callejón..eso me suena sospechoso." Dijo Holmes._

_-"No irá..a.." Decía el médico._

_Pero mientras lo decía, Holmes ya se encontraba en la calle._

_El doctor solamente suspiró._

_El detective paseaba por las calles de Londres, buscando a Lestrade. _

_Entonces, lo vio. Allí estaba el inspector intentando ocultarse para que nadie lo viera._

_El detective sonrío y comenzó a seguirlo sin ser descubierto._

_El inspector caminaba en las calles con prisa y por los sudores que este tenía se deducía que estaba nervioso. De repente abrió una puerta de una casa y se dirigió dentro de ella. Holmes entonces miró hacía las ventanas de la casa, había varias mujeres dentro, así que se le ocurrió algo para poder entrar._

_Holmes toco en aquella casa, a la espera de poder entrar. Una mujer rubia abrió._

_-"¿Es una clienta?" Dijo la señora._

_-"Exacto." Dijo el detective, imitando una voz de mujer._

_Sherlock Holmes iba con un vestido verde, muy elegante, se ocultaba el rostro con un abanico, lucía una peluca larga y con rizos negros. Llevaba algo de maquillaje y recubrió el pecho con dos naranjas._

_El detective se adentró y vio como varias mujeres esperaban sentadas en varias sillas._

_-"A mi no me queda bien esto." Decía una señora._

_-"Te quedaría mejor en verde." Decía otra._

_El detective en menos que cantaba un gallo, ya tenía miles de palabras de ropa en su cabeza. Esas mujeres hablaban como cotorras, todas eran ya mayores, con mucho maquillaje en sus rostros y elegantes._

_Mientras esperaba Holmes se unió a la conversación._

_-"Bueno..si queréis mi opinión.." Explicaba con voz femenina Holmes._

_Después de algunos minutos Sherlock ya era una mujer más. Todas las señoras allí presentes escuchaban maravilladas._

_Entonces una puerta se abrió._

_-"Ya puede pasar otra." Dijo..¿Lestrade?_

_Si era él. El inspector lucía un falso bigote._

_Entonces una mujer se levantó y se dirigió hacía la puerta._

_El detective entonces observó la habitación. Todo era decorado con suma elegancia, pero lo que mas le interesaba era un fotografía que colgaba en el techo._

_Era Lestrade, con el mismo bigote que hace nada, sonriente al lado de una señora con un maravilloso peinado y un premio en sus manos. Debajo de la foto ponía.._

_-"__**El peluquero que te dejará con un gran peinado."**_

_Holmes se quedó atónito, ¿Lestrade le gustaba peinar a mujeres mayores? ¡Que escándalo!._

_El detective sonrío, todo esto le serviría para otros planes en mente. Cogió la fotografía sin ser visto y sutilmente se dirigió a la puerta._

_-"Así es como le descubrí, viejo amigo." Dijo el detective sonriendo._

_-"Es una gran pasión, no se lo diga a nadie." Le suplico Lestrade._

_-"Bueno..ya sabe..que..para eso..tendrá..que..hacer algo por mí." Dijo Holmes sonriendo moviendo la foto._

_-"¿Oye Holmes, como consiguió el vestido?" Dijo Watson intrigado._

_-"Secreto profesional, Watson." Dijo guiñándole un ojo._

_-"¿No será que lo ha comprado de alguna vendedora ambulante?" Dijo el doctor._

_-"E.." Intentaba decir Holmes._

_-"Espere que acabe." Dijo Watson. -"Después, mientras una pareja se besaba, robó el bolso de la mujer, cogió el maquillaje y lo devolvió a su sitio. Luego una mujer se le cayo un abanico y en vez de devolvérselo lo robó." _

_-"Usted me siguió." Dijo el detective._

_-"Exacto." Dijo el doctor riendo. -"Fue gracioso ver como se vestía de mujer por la calle, casi se da contra un árbol."_

_Los tres se rieron y la velada llegó a su fin._

_A la noche siguiente.._

_-"Muy bien, esta usted perfecto." Dijo el doctor, sonriendo._

_Lestrade sonrojado se miró al espejo. Tenía un traje azul marino, con un sombrero de color lila, dos guantes blancos, maquillaje y un velo que le cubría la cara._

_-"Esta usted irresistible." Dijo Holmes riendo._

_-"A lo mejor le pido una cita, Lestrade." Dijo el doctor riendo aún más fuerte._

_Lestrade no dijo nada y calló._

_Holmes y Watson estaban sentados en un bar, disfrutando de la bebida._

_A pocos pasos se encontraba Lestrade, hablando con el supuesto asesino de mujeres._

_-"Vaya, tienen una conversación muy fogosa." Dijo Holmes observando. -"Y yo creía que no serviría ni para hacer de mujer."_

_-"No sea tan borde, Holmes." Dijo el doctor. -"Miré se mueven."_

_Los dos siguieron al inspector y al supuesto asesino. Primero andando y luego se pasaron a un carro._

_Se detuvieron en un callejón._

_-"¿Dónde me lleva?" Dijo Lestrade con una voz femenina._

_-"Solamente sígame." Dijo el sospechoso sonriendo._

_Entonces se dirigieron a el final del callejón y entonces empezó a abusar del pobre Lestrade._

_-"Mmm..que piel más fina.." Dijo el misterioso hombre._

_-"¡Aléjese de mí!" Grito él._

_Él hombre solamente siguió._

_-"¡Cállate o te mataré como a las demás." Dijo el hombre._

_Pero todo llegó al fin, ya que Holmes y Watson empezaron a pegarle y a atarlo para que se quedará inmóvil._

_-"Buen trabajo Lestrade." Dijo Holmes. -"Por un día el merito a sido todo suyo."_

_-"¿Está bien?" Dijo Watson._

_-"N..no me digan que lo vuelva a hacer." Dijo Lestrade pavorido._

-*"Y..asíg eg como susedig." Dijo Holmes sonríente.

-*"¿Ung inspector agiendo de mujer? Dijo un hombre incredulo.

-*Clagog que gig." Dijo Holmes comvencido.

Pero nadie se lo creía.

-*"Mentigag. ¡Mentigogo!" Gritaban los borrachos.

-*Te agemos pagar." Dijo uno de ellos.

-*¡Pegeag! " Grito otro

Entonces empezaron todos a pegarse.

Holmes pudo escabullarse a cuatro gatas y se dirigió por donde Watson se había ido.

-"Ya nos veremos he de irme." Dijo Irene. Y desapareció.

-"E..¿Holmes?" Dijo el doctor mirándolo. -"¿Que te ha pasado que has salido a cuatro patas?.

-"Egtán peleando pog…zzzz..*" No pudo explicarlo todo ya que pronto se quedó dormido.

-"¿Qué voy hacer contigo, Holmes?" Suspiro y cogió a Holmes en brazos dispuesto a volver al hotel.

En Londres un carro se iba de Londres.

-"Ya tenemos todo lo que nos hace falta." Dijo Clark.

-"Muy bien.." Decía Lestrade. -¿Sabe? Tengo el presentimiento que alguien esta hablando de mí."

-"Espero que no sea nada malo, inspector." Dijo Clark de nuevo.

Entonces el carro empezó a moverse y la niebla cubrió el carro.

**Fin del Capítulo **

**Próximo Capítulo: De nuevo la pesadilla**

**Diálogos de los borrachos**

-"¿Quién es ese Lestrade?"*

-"Es un inspector incompetente."*

-"Explica."*

-"Veréis todo comenzó cuando.."*

Después del flash back

-"Y así es como sucedió."*

-"¿Un inspector haciendo de mujer?"*

-"Claro que sí."*

-"¡Mentira, mentiroso.!"*

-"Te haremos pagar."*

-"¡Pelea!"*

-"Están peleando por…zzzz"*


End file.
